


Something Extra

by MadisonAvenue21



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage, Subtle flirting, Surprises, late christmas fic, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonAvenue21/pseuds/MadisonAvenue21
Summary: Sal gets a little something extra for Christmas and it's not something he expects.





	Something Extra

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write this in time for Christmas, but I forgot all about it and just saw the notes for this again in my phone. Eh… it’s only like a couple weeks late, right? Lol

Christmas “Day”; 2:35 a.m.

“It was really good of you to stay and help your mom put together the bikes for the girls.”   
“I’m sorry it took so long; who the hell knew it would take 3 hours to put together two bikes.”   
“You could have been done sooner if you would have just read the directions…” Sal groaned audibly and rolled his eyes. “but hey, at least we’re home before the sun came up.” She teased as Sal placed the car keys in the bowl by the door and both Diana and Sal slipped off their shoes before walking straight for their bedroom.   
“I don’t know why she couldn’t just leave them in the box? It’s not like the bikes are from ‘Santa.’ It’s her gift to them.”   
“Wouldn’t you be disappointed if you opened a huge cardboard box on Christmas and realized it was a bike, but it wasn’t put together yet? It takes all the magic out of it; kids don’t think about those kinds of things.” Sal shrugged his shoulders and began undressing to change into his pajamas while Diana sorted through her dresser to find a comfortable pair of pajamas, which most likely meant one of Sal’s shirts and sweatpants.  
“Look, I’m happy to do it for her… I just wished it wasn’t so late. We have to be back over there at like, 10 a.m.” Sal looked at his watch before taking it off and placing it on the dresser. Diana walked into the bathroom with her pajamas and makeup remover.   
“Please let me go first.” He pleaded.  
“I’m already in here, I won’t be that long.” She shut the door and Sal sat down the on the edge of bed, knowing all too well that it was a lie.   
“Would it kill ya to let me go first?” he called.  
“Probably!” She called back with what clearly had to be a mouth full of toothpaste. They both went silent and after a few minutes of waiting, Sal started falling asleep sitting up.   
“Hey, can I come in and start at least? You’re taking forever in there…” Sal went to open up the bathroom door but found it was locked. “Di?” After getting no response, Sal knocked again but this time more panicked. “Di! Diana?”   
“What? You miss me already?” She smirked and stepped aside so Sal could come in.   
“You scared the shit out of me. You know, you should never lock the bathroom door in case you fall or somethin’” he gently reached forward to caress her face with a smile.   
“I’m sorry, force of habit from when I lived with my roommate.” She says, absentmindedly as she finished taking off her makeup. She grabs her clothes off the back of the toilet and walked back into their bedroom, leaving Sal to have the bathroom to himself.  
“Honey, we’ve been married for five years…” She doesn’t respond but he lets it go; he’s too tired to get into it anyways. He’s been watching her closely, he noticed she’s been acting different the last couple of weeks and he hasn’t been able to put his finger on what it is but, he’s worried about her. He tried to keep his anxiety and paranoia to a minimum but he couldn’t help himself. 

They finish their nightly routines promptly and Sal quickly makes his way into bed, feeling as though he could fall asleep immediately. Diana turns their ceiling light off before slowly sliding into her side of the bed. She turns on her side away from Sal and instinctually he turns over, put his hand over her waist, and pulled her into his chest. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck and she reached down to grab his hand that’s draped just over her stomach.   
“You’re wearing pajamas in bed?”   
“Yeah? I’m kinda chilly tonight…”   
“But, you never wear pajamas… especially long pants to bed, you always sleep naked… Come to think of it, you’ve been sleeping in pajamas a lot lately.”  
“So?” She exhales deeply, her body tensing up as Sal continues to question her.  
“It’s just not like you…”   
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to wear pajamas.”   
“I didn’t say that. It’s just… different.”   
“A bad different?” she asks timidly.   
“No… you know how I get when things change suddenly. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make a big deal out of it.”   
“You didn’t… I shouldn’t have snapped; I think I’m just tired, it’s gonna be a big day tomorrow. Goodnight.” She exhaled deeply and ran her thumb along the back of his hand as they both struggled to fall asleep.

 

Christmas Day 7:45 a.m 

Diana had tossed and turned the entire night; he knew she had barely slept, but then again, neither did he. The sun was barely out, he knew it had to be early… too early to be awake. Sal rolled over to find an empty, cold spot next to him. He looked around and didn’t see Diana anywhere in the room, but noticed the bathroom door was closed. He let out a deep breath before rolling over to look at the clock on the dresser to have his suspicions confirmed. He whipped his head around as he heard the creaking of the bathroom door.  
“Good morning.” She smiled gently, leaning up against the doorframe.   
“So says you…” he yawns and pulls the covers up over his head. Diana shakes her head and walked slowly toward her side of the bed. She moved the covers down to expose Sal and slid into her spot, wrapping her body around him and placing her head on his chest.  
“Come on, sweets. If we wanna make it to your mom’s on time we gotta exchange our gifts soon.”   
“Nuhh, can’t we just do it when we get home.”   
“Come on, babe.” She stuck out her bottom lip and quietly started whimpering but she nearly couldn’t keep a straight face.   
“No, no, don’t do that. You know I hate it when you do that.”   
“Wow, someone’s grumpy this morning.” She leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, he near immediately kissed her back as she swung one of her legs over his hips to properly straddle him. As they broke apart, he smiled up at her and grabbed onto her hips. He played with the hem of her shirt then slowly started to move his hands underneath her shirt. She quickly grabbed his hands, holding them in hers and biting her lip.   
“Later, I promise.” He held onto her hands tighter, not letting her move off his lap.   
“Right now.” He whispered, and she shook her head playfully, still denying him. He rolled her over suddenly, pinning her to the mattress and now straddling her.   
“You’ve been hiding from me for the last few weeks—”  
“I haven’t been hiding.” She says quietly but defensively.   
“10 minutes.” He slides his hands up her shirt, just barely touching her and caressed both her breasts gently. She tenses up and sits up, so his hands inevitably come out of her shirt.   
“When we get home, you can have me anywhere you want me. But, if we want to exchange gifts and get to your mom’s house on time, we need to get up now.” She laced her fingers with his before maneuvering out of bed and slowly separating from him. Sal threw his head back in disappointment, plopping down on the bed. When she realized he wasn’t behind her, she walked back over to the bed and pulled his arm until he got up.   
“Come on, grumpy cat. I’ve got a really good present for you that I can’t wait for you to open.” She winked and pulled him behind her all the way to the living room. They both grabbed their presents for each other from the tree and moved to the couch. Diana went first; opening a few mystery books, an essential oil diffuser with different oils and a new laptop that she very much needed. Sal then opened his presents; getting a vintage rotary phone, an antique globe and a drone.  
“I can’t believe you got me one.” He held the drone box in his hand, staring at it in awe. “I can’t wait to mess around with it, you know how high this thing can go? The shots on this thing are gonna look amazing.” She was happy to see him so happy after the rough start to their morning. She held her breath, waiting to give him one last surprise.   
“I’m glad you like it—Wait, don’t go anywhere yet.” She got up and walked over to the closet and grabbed a smallish box that was hidden on the top shelf underneath some junk. She walked back over to the couch and sat back down next to Sal who was frozen in confusion.   
“What is this?”  
“It’s for you.” She held it out towards him and he hesitantly took it, only looking at it.   
“What’d you do?”  
“It’s just a little something extra for you, I can’t do that for my husband?”  
“Lemme guess, divorce papers?” He shook the box.  
“Yeah, you wish.” She snorted and smacked his arm playfully readjusting to face him. “Read who it’s from.”   
“To my daddy? Oh my god, is this gonna be some kinky shit?”  
“Can you just open it?”   
“I swear to God, if there’s a dildo in here…”  
“It’s not a fucking dildo, you ass. Just open it.” He winked at her and tore off the paper, and took off the lid of the box. She pursed her lips as he examined the contents of the box.   
“What the fuck is this?”  
“You tell me, take it out of the box.” He carefully pulled out a tiny black onesie that read ‘I love my daddy.’ “Di... what—”   
“Keep going, there’s more.” Underneath was an infant sized Steeler jersey with the number ‘18’ on the back.   
“Di, seriously… are you kidding?”  
“What?” She tries to say innocently but she can nearly hide her excitement.  
“Are you pregnant?” He turns towards her with both clothing items in hand. She can’t hold out any longer and nods her head. She sees his jaw drop and she’s not sure if he’s happy or upset.   
“Are you serious.”  
“Yes…”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, Sal.”  
“The guys didn’t put you up to this?”   
“I swear to God.” She said getting up and running back to the bedroom.   
“Di?” She ran back just as quick, taking a deep breath before holding out three positive pregnancy tests for Sal to see.   
“Don’t worry, I covered the part I peed on.” She said knowing it would be the first thing out of his mouth.   
“You’re really pregnant?” She nodded again, and he put down the clothes, running over to her, picking her up and swinging her around, burying his face in her neck. After holding her in an embrace, he kissed up her neck, along her jaw line and right to her lips. “I love you so much.” He put her down and she took a deep breath, putting the tests down on the coffee table.  
“So, you’re happy?”  
“Are you kidding? Of course, I’m happy.” He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.   
“I’m sorry, but this present won’t be here until July, July 18th to be exact.” He moved his hands to her stomach and placed it under her baggy t-shirt. “It’s little, but it’s there.” He positioned his hands over the swell of her stomach and smiled widely.   
“Wait…Is this why you’ve been wearing pajamas to bed? To hide it?”   
“I’m sorry, I wanted to keep it a surprise until Christmas. Plus, you know, this is a big change?”   
“Don’t be sorry, I just thought I did something…and you’re right, it is a big change but one that we have to go through together and that makes me feel better.”  
“Well, some are going to be changing more than others.” She raised an eyebrow, Sal could only help but laugh. “What’s so funny?”   
“Nothing, nothing; you’re going to look beautiful, babe.  
“So, you like /all/ your presents?”   
“I think I might be biased towards one in particular, but yes.”   
“The baby?”  
“No, the drone?” he says in a matter-of-fact tone but couldn’t keep a straight face. He busted out laughing as Diana looked at him with a blank stare. “Babe, I’m kidding… I’m just kidding.” He said through the laughter and she hit him on his chest as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, causing Diana to crack a smile.


End file.
